Pasión ardiente (one-shot)
by Temari-swann
Summary: Dos cuerpos se unen en el silencio de una oscura noche en un vacío barco, ¿podrán dar rienda suelta a su pasión? AVISO: Contiene temática yaoi (chicoxchico), si no te gusta, no leas. Pareja: ?x?


_Primer intento lemon en mi vida, con una pareja que no desvelaré quienes son para ver si alguien se anima a adivinarla, ¿os atrevéis?_

_No tengo beta que corrija mis errores así que si alguien ve alguna falta o cualquier cosa que me diga por favor._

_Gracias a los que os paséis de dejo con el one-shot. Espero que disfrutéis con él._

* * *

_**El siguiente relato tiene lugar antes del rescate de Robín, aun no se habían unido Franky y Brook a los "Sombreros de Paja", y navegaban en el Going Merry.**_

**Resumen:** Dos cuerpos se unen en el silencio de una oscura noche en un vacío barco, _¿podrán dar rienda suelta a su pasión?_

_**Pareja:**__ ?x?_

**Disclaimer:One Piece**_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _**Eichiro Oda**_. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado aunque si fuera por mi me quedaba con Sanji y Zoro pero que se le va a hacer._

* * *

**Pasión ardiente (one-shot).**

No había nadie que se interpusiera entre esas dos almas deseosas de encontrase y sentirse. Una noche perfecta, oscuridad, silencio, temperatura alta, un barco vacío y una relación prohibida.

Aprovechando la llegada a tierra firme tras varios meses de duro viaje, la tripulación decidió tomarse un respiro tomando algo en la cantina cercana al puerto donde habían desembarcado. Alguien tenía que quedarse vigilando el "Going Merry", hubo un voluntario y todos los demás bajaron a pesar de la extrañeza porque esa persona prefiriera quedarse.

– **Creí que no se irían,**- pequeña sonrisa – **me alegra ver que volviste a tiempo**.

La temperatura del frío puesto de vigía subió. Sus ardientes cuerpos estallaron. La mente les dejó de funcionar. El deseo es lo que prevalecía sobre su razón. Así los dos comenzaron una lucha en la que no habría ganador, simplemente se perdería el uno en el otro, dejándose llevar por sus instintos primarios.

No sabían Quien empezó y se lanzó en los brazos del otro. Quien le quitó la ropa a quien. Quien comenzó las caricias y roces tímidos para terminar uniendo sus bocas en un fogoso beso. Quien con el toque de su boca y el ardiente toque de sus dedos prendía al otro. Quien levantó la llama de la pasión que les hizo ignorar su entorno y tampoco les importaba. Sólo querían apagar el fuego que ardía intensamente en su interior o incendiar todo el barco en su intento de lograrlo.

Con la noche por testigo, en ese pequeño puestecito de vigía los dos dieron rienda suelta a su imaginación. Muy pegados el uno al otro, comenzaron un juego de besos y mordidas, saboreándose. Besos por la cara, por el pecho. Mordidas salvajes en los pezones. Roces intensos. Manos inquietas que investigaban la anatomía del otro sin dejar nada por examinar. El calor aumentaba por minutos y la necesidad de ir un paso más allá también. Sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos. Sin parar, el que está debajo, agarra bruscamente la nalga del que se encuentra arriba e invierte las posiciones ganandose una mirada agresiva. Sin dejar de besarle abre las piernas de su amante, tan flexible, para poder prepararlo debidamente. Ante esta acción se oye un gemidito – **¡Agggg… siii…!** Los ojos del otro brillan de expectación deseando que su seme se de prisa. El seme ante la mirada del uke no puede evitar excitarse aun más, se aguanta ya será su turno, dirigiendo su boca a la parte sur de su amante. y dandole el placer que luego se cobraría. Saboreando esa cavidad estrecha, humedecida por su contacto. Primero la lame, luego introduce su lengua dentro para sacarla, una y otra vez. El uke se excita más y más, consiguiendo encender más al otro si es posible y cuando parece que va a llegar al clímax… - **¡NO PARES… O TE MATO!** El seme sonríe, lo está logrando, está volviendo loco a su amante. Saca la lengua de la entrada sin apartarla de la piel del otro para tomar otro rumbo, dejando un camino de saliva por donde su lengua pasaba hasta llegar allí. Una vez llega a su destino, lo degusta como si fuera un rico helado que no hubiese comido en su vida, para tragárselo - **¡AGGGG…!** -. A la misma vez, sus dedos inquietos y calientes invade la entrada, acompañado los movimientos de su boca. Primero uno, luego otro, dos, pasando a un tercero y por último al cuatro **- ¡AH, AHH, AHHHH… AHHHHH!-** El cuerpo debajo del de seme no podía parar de gritar. Por fin preparado, el ardiente seme se posiciona encima del flexible uke, llevando con él la pierna de otro para colocarla en su hombro y dejando su miembro listo para la intromisión. Sin avisar, deseoso, en un único movimiento rápido entra en el otro, empezando el baile. Primero lento, dejando que su amante se acostumbre, pero la estrechez le vuelve loco y va aumentando el ritmo y la temperatura, oyéndose gemidos cada vez más altos por todo el barco y creando una atmosfera volcánica por el lugar.

**- ¡TE AMOOOOO…!**

**- ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMOOOO…!**

Descargándose uno en las abdominales de ambos y el otro dentro del feliz uke. Terminando su encuentro nocturno en un feliz sueño del que no quisieran despertar.

A la mañana siguiente, con las primeras luces del alba pegándoles en sus rostros, despiertan. Cansados y hambriento pero felices. Desayunaran en diferentes sitios porque ahora deben separarse antes de que vuelvan los demás y los descubran, pero con la promesa de que volverán a repetirlo si el destino no juega en su contra, ¿sería este tan cruel de no dejarles reencontrarse?

**_¿FIN?_**

**_~Temari-swan. _**


End file.
